L'orage
by CoolMhouse
Summary: quand le temps est orageux, que fait le célèbre Docteur Grégory House ? laissez vous aspirez par mon mini OS


**Hey everybody ! s'étant inscrite récement, je vous mets une petite histoire toute simple concernant House. Bien sûr je commence par quelque chose de tout simple, aprés j'essayerais de compliquer ^^ ( certes cette autre histoire est en cours d'écriture mais j'aimerais la finir avant de vous le faire lire, ce qui malheureusement n'est pas pour demain XD). **

**Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce mini OS ( donc pas de suite à cette histoire)**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de David Shore et de la FOX ;) et heureusement !**

**Sur ce , ENJOY !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>L'orage<strong>_

Un éclair…

Un grondement lointain…

L'orage tout simplement.

Une douce mélodie provenant d'une maison ou plutôt d'un appartement plongé dans l'obscurité…

Aucun signe de vie dans la chambre, la salle de bain, le couloir mais… dans le salon, une masse était assise devant un piano…

La musique accompagnait les grondements…

Cette masse avait un visage montrant de la souffrance, à travers ses expressions, elle avait des yeux bleus qui scintillaient avec l'obscure clarté qui traversait la fenêtre, une barbe de deux-trois jours mal rasée… des cheveux poivres-sels qui bataillaient sur la tête…

Ses doigts effleuraient les touches de l'instrument avec une extrême douceur, comme si l'on caressait la peau d'une charmante fille… avec délicatesse, laissant les sons résonner dans la pièce, le plus longtemps possible…

Devant cet homme… une forme rectangulaire était dressée… il la sondait… cette forme était une petite boîte orangée, contenant quelques petites pilules blanches, qui eux semblaient rectangle comme la forme de l'objet qui les contenait…

Un éclair éclaira la pièce, faisant stopper net le pianiste… Dans la pénombre, il laissa tomber ses mains sur ses jambes, continuant à fixer cette boîte de médicaments qui le narguait…

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de l'homme…

Un cri provenant de nulle part surgit… Un cri de peur… Il tourna lentement sa tête vers la fenêtre… un déluge qui ravageait la beauté de cette rue… Cette pluie trouait les feuilles des arbres, tapait sur les vitres, en laissant un long fil transparent couler sur la longueur du verre…

« CLAC ! »

Une pénombre pire… L'orage venait de provoquer une coupure de courant sans crier gare… L'homme soupira une énième fois… mais de douleur, pas d'ennui… Il tourna sa tête vers cette forme qu'il connaissait parfaitement… Il baissa sa tête, ses yeux se crispants, sa mâchoire se serra, laissant apparaître une grimace…

Sa respiration était normale mais … haletante comme après un effort physique ou comme si l'on avait peur…

Sa main était sur sa cuisse droite… dessinant des va –et- viens … elle s'arrêta au milieu de cette cuisse et serra cette horrible cicatrice…Cachée par le jean et qui provoquait une douleur lancinante…Sa main gauche vint rejoindre la main droite, qui par la même occasion serra cette cuisse…

Un crissement de pneu se fit entendre… ainsi qu'un choc violent dans les secondes suivantes… L'homme l'entendit et tourna une nouvelle fois sa tête vers la fenêtre… Grâce à la lune qui trouait les gros nuages gris… il pouvait voir une auto qui était rentrée dans l'énorme boîte aux lettres… les enveloppes étaient éparpillées sur la chaussée, d'autres étaient emportées par le vent menaçant…Le capot du véhicule était ouvert, mettant à nu le moteur, qui laissait échapper une fumée noire pas très rassurante…

L'homme fit un rire forcé… rapidement transformé en un long gémissement de souffrance… Un élancement venait de traverser sa jambe meurtrie…

Il reporta son regard aux pilules qui trônaient fièrement sur le piano…

La lumière revint éclairer la ville… Mais l'orage continuait davantage…

On pouvait voir cet homme, aux yeux rougis par la douleur, la mâchoire serrée laissant apparaître ses dents blanches à travers de l'ouverture de sa bouche… De la colère, de la peur, de l'envie, de la tentation…

Il bougea péniblement ses bras et les posa lourdement sur les rebords du piano… sa main droite prit le flacon… son pouce poussa le capuchon blanc, qui sauta au sol et renversa le contenu sur la surface noire de l'instrument… il posa le flacon verticalement, qui maintenant était vide…

Sa main se porta sur le comprimé le plus proche… Il le prit entre son pouce et son index… sa jambe se mit à trembler…

Il poussa de nouveau un soupir de douleur, en fermant ses paupières…

Il tenta de se reprendre… en vain…

Il porta la pilule à ses lèvres et la posa sur sa langue rose… il reposa sa main sur sa jambe blessée… Il savoura cet instant, faisant durer le goût de la Vicodin dans sa bouche… et il l'avala…

Quelques minutes plus tard… Il était avachi dans son canapé… somnolant sous l'effet de la drogue… Il avait prit cinq comprimés en moins de dix minutes… Et il ne le regrettait pas… Il savait qu'il allait planer durant tout son sommeil, même si à son réveil il aurait quatre chances sur cinq d'avoir la nausée…

Mais il s'en fichait royalement… Il était dans une passe de bien-être, de confort, de soulagement, de bonheur… Il ne sentait plus rien…

Il finit par clore ses paupières, plongeant ainsi dans un long sommeil réparateur….

L'orage s'éloigna lentement mais sûrement…

* * *

><p><strong>Oui je trouve ça court mais je pense que niveau ... évènements cela devrait être suffisant ;) , une petite rewiew en partant ? Que ce soit négatif ou positif, c'est toujours bon à prendre !<strong>


End file.
